


Mistletoe

by Maplefudge



Category: Persona 3
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-24
Updated: 2007-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maplefudge/pseuds/Maplefudge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few drabbles concerning Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

**Title:** Mistletoe  
It was probably Junpei’s repeated taunts that did it. Or maybe, it was just the stress of the Holiday Seasons. And even maybe, it was that blank expression that Minato wore that Akihiko always wondered about – since it was always blank, what was to be done to change it?

Anyway, let’s start from the beginning. Akihiko had seen Minato in the mall that day, carrying a handful of gifts. That boy had always been nice. After contemplating about it for a bit, Akihiko offered to help the younger boy out, and the two of them walked back to the dorm in the cold.

Just when they entered the compound, a loud series of laughs and gasps echoed through the place.  
Apparently, it was Junpei’s idea of a joke to hang some mistletoe right in the entrance. Yukari was fuming as Junpei taunted Akihiko and Minato that they shouldn’t destroy the holiday spirit, that they were cowards, and all other kinds of phrases.

And then, the boxer just snapped, probably annoyed at all of Junpei’s taunts, and not wanting to give him an upper hand. Akihiko was not a coward, and even if none of this seemed to shake Minato out of his usual calm composure, Akihiko was a different deal.

And maybe, that’s why Akihiko scowled at Junpei and grabbed Minato by the shoulders, and crushed their lips together. When he let go, Minato was staring at him, wide-eyed, and the whole dormitory was quiet.

Nobody actually thought he would do it, after all.

 **Title:** Christmas  


All throughout the day, Aegis seemed deeper in thought than she usually was. For some reason, she stared at Koromaru all day, as if he had just done a grave crime against her. She was clutching something in her hand. Finally, when Minato came home, she found just the person whom she could direct her inquiries at.

“Minato-kun.” She called.

Minato blinked and turned his head, giving her a questioning look. “Yes?”

Taking a seat beside him, she put down an item on the coffee table and let it rest there. It was the item she had been holding almost the whole day.

After looking down at the item, Minato put his attention to Aegis. “Why… why were you holding a screw all day?”

“It is not in my database to know why Koromaru gave me a screw.” Aegis said simply. At the mention of his name, Koromaru looked up and gave a happy bark. “I tried to ask him, but he only pointed to a word which can also not be found in my database.”

Junpei passed by just then, and made his way towards the door. While doing so, he said, “Merry Christmas, everyone! See you at dinner!”

Aegis kept silent for a while. Then, she said, “That is the word Koromaru pointed at. ‘Christmas’.”

Minato almost took a double take, and looked at the screw on the table. Koromaru had given Aegis a screw for Christmas..? Well, this wasn’t the issue at the moment, he supposed. He smiled gently at Aegis and said, “Christmas is a holiday, and giving gifts is sort of a tradition. That’s probably why Koromaru decided to give you a screw, because he thought you might need it.”

“I am completely functional, and do not need any repairs. I do not need a screw. Koromaru is incorrect.”

Minato chuckled, thinking of how he should tell Aegis about the term that, ‘it’s the thought that counts’. He was somehow able to tell her more about traditions, though, and that night, when more people gave her gifts, Aegis smiled and said “thank you” in a polite manner.  



End file.
